


K.O.

by Mustachebabs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Korra works alongside Mako and Bolin at Avatar Gym, one of her clients (Asami) has signed up to their amateur tournament.





	K.O.

Korra enjoyed having the early shifts at the gym. Sure, it meant her day started before dawn, but it was over early enough to allow her flexibility outside of work. It hardly felt like work most of the time, since she got to be active too. Whether it was keeping up with Bolin’s repetitions or learning of the newest nutrition trends from Mako, every day held something new. Korra’s favorite part was obviously training, whether herself or one of her clients. **  
**

One client in particular she looked forward to the most nowadays. Asami had been a regular since the opening of Avatar Gym. She was also turning out to be, a great fighter. This wasn’t just from Korra training her, Asami had a determination many of her other clients only showcased once in awhile. Their training sessions were always refreshing for Korra. In the last few weeks, they’d also been more frequent. Avatar Gym was hosting an amateur tournament, and of course, Asami had signed up.

Korra wasn’t supposed to show favoritism, but as Asami punched and ducked and reacted to her every swipe, that was proving harder by the minute. There was a lot of good prospects with a variety of skill levels and with the tournament happening that weekend, they’d kicked their routine up a notch. She knew Asami would do just fine in the end.

“Great work today, Asami.” Korra said as they exited the caged ring.

“Thank you-…” Asami said as she took a sip from her water bottle. “Are you sure I shouldn’t come in tomorrow? I want to be as ready as possible for this weekend.”

“No way. I don’t want to see you anywhere around here until the weekend. Rest is important too. You don’t want to tire yourself out before the tournament.” Korra admonished.

“Alright, alright.” Asami answered with a laugh. It always got a laugh out of Korra too, it was perfectly contagious.

“I’ll be around that morning, if you want to come in early and do some warming up.” Korra offered as Asami finished grabbing her gear before heading to the locker room.

“That would be great, actually.” Asami accepted with a smile. “Will you be around for the entire tournament?”

“Oh yeah, I wouldn’t miss you kicking butt-… And everyone else too, of course.” Korra tried to save face, busying herself with putting away the equipment they’d used and hoping Asami hadn’t caught that.

“I’ll see you on Saturday then.” With another smile, Asami waved as she walked away.

Korra took a deep breath once Asami disappeared into the locker room. So much for being impartial, good thing she wasn’t part of the judging panel.

Not seeing Asami until the morning of the tournament helped Korra. It helped the trainer try to quench her rising feelings for her client. Tenzin would have her head if he found out Korra was crushing on a gym member. However, when Asami walked in that morning, it’d made no difference. Korra felt her heart flutter at the sight. Asami showed up already wearing her wraps and with her hair in a perfectly rolled high bun. Korra had never thought there was such a thing like looking good before a fight.

“Good morning, reporting for fighting duty.” Asami said with a smile that practically made Korra melt.

The thud of Asami’s gym bag hitting the floor finally snapped the trainer out of it.

“Hi, good morning. You look ready for fighting.” Korra managed with no apparent fumble in her voice.

A moment passes in which Korra forgets she’s staring, but Asami doesn’t. Putting the trainer out of her misery, Asami smiles.

“Shall we get started?” Asami proposes.

“Yes, right. Warm up, let’s do that.” Korra says quickly, though her face is already warm enough.

They can’t use the caged ring since the tournament setup has begun, but Korra is able to walk Asami through stretches and even gives her a hint or two for the tournament before Opal, the assistant manager of the gym, comes looking for her.

“You’ll do great, alright? I’ll be watching.” Korra assures with a smile and a thumbs up before dashing off.

It ends up being a run to reload all the water stations and it keeps Korra away even as the tournament begins. She dashes while carrying the last gallon of water to the needed station and runs back to the caged ring. A small crowd has built around it as Tenzin speaks within, being the MC and referee. Weaving through, Korra manages to catch a glimpse of Asami and heads towards her, Asami has a spot right by the entrance of the ring. Korra makes it right in time too, as Tenzin announces the first two fighters, one of them being Asami.

Through the crowd, which has broke out into a roar for the entrance of the fighters, Asami leans in to talk in Korra’s ear.

“If I win, will you go out on a date with me?” Asami smiles and walks away, entering the caged ring and leaving a perplexed Korra behind.

Korra doesn’t remember much of the fight (Asami’s first fight and she totally misses it!), but it ends on a knockout that Korra could swear had been inflicted on her heart.


End file.
